


Быть достойным

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Levi has a crush on Eren, Levi's courtship is totally wrong, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Ривает делает Эрену предложение, а потом жалеет об этом





	Быть достойным

— Итак, Эрен, — громко сказал Ривай, и Эрен вытянулся, как по команде «смирно», готовясь впитывать каждое слово. — Я сделаю из тебя сильного мужчину, достойного меня.

— Да, капитан Ривай! — четко сказал Эрен.

— С этого дня ты будешь заниматься по разработанной лично мной программе!

— Да, капитан Ривай!

— Сто приседаний, сто прыжков и сто отжиманий.

— Будет исполнено, капитан Ривай!

— А чтобы ты не отлынивал, я буду сидеть и наблюдать.

— Конечно, капитан Ривай! 

Эрен пробурчал себе под нос что-то едва разборчивое касательно того, как нынче сидят и наблюдают.

Ривай давно просчитал, что Эрена можно вымотать физически, а потом спокойно зажимать его в свое удовольствие. Когда тот был особенно уставшим, что, едва касаясь подушки, тут же засыпал, Ривай не отказывал себе в удовольствии его поцеловать. Поцелуев с каждым днем не хватало, чтобы заглушить голод Ривая, поэтому надо было что-то делать. Тренировка — отличное прикрытие, чтобы вдосталь наобжиматься с Эреном.

— Можешь приступать прямо сейчас, — распорядился Ривай.

Эрен опустился на землю, стал в позу и не успел сделать десяток отжиманий, как Ривай уселся ему на спину.

— Что вы делаете? — осторожно уточнил Эрен, не шелохнувшись.

— Я же четко сказал, что буду сидеть и наблюдать. Еще вопросы?

— Нет, вопросов нет!

— Тогда продолжай. И считай вслух, чтобы я слышал.

Эрен удобнее стал и, наклонившись над землей, поднялся:

— Семь… восемь… девять…

Ривай сидел, ощущая, как под ним перекатываются стальные мышцы. Ощущения очень приятные, не говоря о том, что очень возбуждающие.

Спустя пятьдесят семь отжиманий Ривай пожалел о своем решении. У него стоял.

Спустя еще тринадцать Ривай переменил позу, но стало только хуже.

Спустя еще девять Ривай пожалел, что вообще забрался на спину Эрена.

— Восемьдесят… Восемьдесят один… Восемьдесят два…

Риваю срочно нужно было отлучиться. Стояк вызывал дискомфорт. С другой стороны, ощущая под собой Эрена, Ривай был доволен и даже счастлив. Конечно, не так, как планировал изначально, но и до этого они вскоре дойдут. Все будет, надо только потерпеть.

— Девяносто семь… Девяносто восемь… Девяносто девять… Сто.

Ривай задумался, как привести свой план в действие. Можно было прямо сейчас позвать Эрена к речке и помыться. А там уже и сделать предложение.

— Капитан Ривай, — позвал Эрен, не решаясь подняться и сбросить его со спины.

— Ладно, Эрен. — Ривай медленно слез и обернулся. Скрывать ему было нечего, пусть Эрен поймет, кто готов ему доставить удовольствие. — На сегодня, пожалуй, хватит. Мы сходим к реке и…

— Простите, капитан Ривай, можно я еще позанимаюсь? — перебил Эрен. — Я хочу быть достойным вас, а заканчивать рано не хочу. Мне явно сотни мало, я даже не запыхался.

Ривай очень хотел оставить силы Эрену на кое-что другое, чтобы самому лично лишить Эрена сил даже говорить. Но у мальчишки явно были на все свои планы.

— И три сотни отжиманий сверху тебе помогут в этом?

— Я очень на это надеюсь! — Эрен улыбнулся, и Риваю стало на мгновение совестно, что он думает о непотребствах с ним в главной роли, пока Эрен упорно тренируется. — Вы не против вернуться на свое место?

— Какое место? — Ривай подумал, что Эрен его прогоняет обратно в кабинет к бумажкам и отчетам.

— Ко мне на спину? — Эрен невинно улыбнулся. — Вы меня невероятно мотивируете своим присутствием. Да и ваш вес не дает расслабиться моим мышцам.

«Знал бы ты, чему именно не дают расслабиться твои мышцы», — хмуро подумал Ривай, но сел на спину Эрену.

— Спасибо, капитан Ривай.

Ривай жалел только об одном. Еще не скоро он сумеет затащить Эрена в кровать. Потому что «стать достойным вас» у Эрена разносится до невероятных размеров, сравнимых с исполинским титаном, чтоб его.

Ривай вздохнул, глядя с тоской на упругие, поджимающиеся ягодицы Эрена.

Он раньше состарится, прежде чем Эрен вообще поймет, что Ривай от него хочет совсем другой тренировки на совсем другую группу мышц.

— Вот увидите, капитан Ривай… Пятнадцать… Вы не пожалеете об этом… Шестнадцать…

Кажется, Ривай уже жалел, что не может быть более прямолинейным, а Эрену не хватает чуточки понимания намеков.

— Семнадцать… Восемнадцать… Девятнадцать...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
